The present invention is a modification on Taiwan Utility Model Patent Application No. 84216630 "Modification On Circuit Structure Driving Electric Luminescent Panel" (now is withdrawn). This prior application is directed to simplifying outer parts through processing high voltage IC and achieving the same or even better luminosity by means of a different circuit structure of less current consumption.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the prior driving circuit of the application No. 84216630.
In the prior application No. 84216630, an electric luminescent panel has been described consisting of two transistors, a diode and a current-limiting inductance connected to the electric luminescent panel. By the signal produced by one of the two transistors connected to the current-limiting inductance to drive the electric luminescent panel, the other transistor is then driven so that the electric luminescent panel is alternately charged and discharged to urge the panel to give off light.
With continuous research into the problem, it is found that the results of this prior device isn't the best although the circuit structure of it is able to stimulate electric luminescent panel to shine. Thus comes the present invention.